The Cross
by The Reaper
Summary: Something you've never seen.


                                                          Book One

                                                       Book of Asiyah

                           1. In the beginning, God created all. God created the earth and God created heavens. God created all of the wonders known to man and all of the wonders yet unknown. And he deemed it good. God begat a son on earth named Jesus. Jesus Christ of Nazareth died for the sins of all mankind. He was slain upon the crucifix. After three days, Jesus arose from the dead and foretold of his next return to the world. Man lived on, finally man's sins became too much. Christ begat on earth a son, to die for the new sins of man.  2. In the beginning, God saw fit to make me a blind man. I had no ability of sight, and this is the way I lived most of my days, in darkness. I was exiled from my family, and lived on the streets by myself. People were unjust and scornful, and in return I was scornful. One night as I wallowed in my pity, in the city where the wind always blows, a man without self pity came across me. "Why do you cry?" he asked. "Leave me alone," I said. "Tears will not heal your eyes, only God will." He touched me. I fell to my knees to pray to God not for healing but forgiveness. He knelt down and began to pray with me. He placed his hands upon my eyes and said, "With forgiveness we all become healed." When he removed his hands, I could see again. He spoke to me and told me his story, and he said unto me "As my father, I shall have disciples, and you, my blind Asiyah, you are my first disciple." And so it was. 3. It began upon the day of July 12th in 1970, in a prison outside of Vermont. A woman by the name of Nancy, a prisoner and a woman made barren, gave birth to a child. The child was born without crying, and the father was unknown and suspected to be a guard. During the birth the mother died. A nurse was ordered to whisk the baby away. The nurse was called Sandra. Sandra carried the baby down the hall to the orphanage from which he would be adopted. As the baby looked up, it smiled at her. She felt sorry for the baby and she knew that she could not let it go to the orphanage. She ran away with the baby. 4. At one time, the young boy named Noel, age of 12, ran away from home. He had been having dreams of which he did not understand. After he had ran away, he stopped by a river and began to sleep. In his dream, he saw himself. And he saw Jesus on the crucifix dying. He saw Christ reach out for him and he awoke. Noel was frightened. He stumbled to his feet and ran into the river. He cried out to God, "What does all of this mean?" and God said. "What exists, doth exist and cannot be changed." Noel was frightened and ran. He ran to a tree but he still saw the visions.  "What does all of this mean?" He cried out again. God said, "What exists doth exist and cannot be changed." He ran into a field and he still saw the visions, and he cried out, " What does all of this mean?" God said, "What exists, doth exist and cannot be changed." And Noel ran to a church and he got down and he prayed and his father came to him and told him what it meant. His father came and showed him heaven and the holy kingdom. And when his father showed him, he knew. 5. It was on a cold morning in November, Noel was older. He was an outcast and he lived on the streets. In the trash, he heard the crying of a small infant. "What is that?" he asked. But there was no answer. He looked within the trash and there he saw a baby girl. He pulled the crying baby out of the trash and cleaned her off. "You are a fair child. And you shall truly be blessed. I shall call you Grace." And Noel took the child to the home of a nearby man and his wife. They were good people and had never fulfilled their dreams of having a child. He placed the child on the doorstep with a piece of paper on it saying the baby's name, knocked, and walked away. When the couple opened the door, all they found, was Grace. 6. On Christmas day, Noel sat outside of a church with a birthday cake. The priest of the church came up to him, and he asked, "What are you doing out here?" "I celebrate what is to be celebrated." Noel said. "Are you celebrating the birth of Christ?" "Yes I am." "Well why do you celebrate it with a cake?" "Well how else shall I celebrate it?" "A traditional way." And at that point Noel's wrists began to bleed. The priest became frightened. Noel said, "The only traditional way to celebrate is to celebrate according to the heart." 7. Noel sat in an apartment in which he resided, and the devil came unto him. The devil said unto him, "Come with me." And the devil took Noel to the highest mountain in all of the world. The devil said unto him, "Bow to me and all that you see shall be yours." And Noel said unto him, "I shall not want, for as long as my lord is with me, all of my desires are already fulfilled." The devil took Noel to the most exotic garden in the world. The devil said unto him, "Bow to me and you shall live in this paradise forever." "I shall not be tempted, for as long as my lord is with me, beauty is within." The devil took Noel to the deepest ocean and at the bottom he saw that the floor was covered with gold. "Bow to me and all of this gold shall be yours." Noel said unto him, "I shall not be greedy, for as long as my lord is with me, all of the gold on earth is already mine." The devil took him to the pits of the deepest pit of Hell. The devil said unto him, "Bow to me, and you along my side shall rule." Noel said unto him, "I shall not betray my lord, for as long as time exists, loyalty and doing the right thing is praise to the almighty." 8. Noel was hospitalized after being beaten by people who thought he was blasphemous. While in the hospital he walked down to a lower floor. He came to this children's unit. He walked in, there was one child. He came to the child and she said unto him, "Today's my birthday." It was a little girl and Noel could see that her hair was gone and that she was ghastly pale. Noel could see that she was hurt and that she was good. "What do you want for your birthday?" "I want to see my mommy and daddy again." "And so you shall." And Noel placed his hands on the child, and she lived. And she was healed. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "Because you didn't ask for it." 9. Noel has died and has returned. And No more shall he return. He was sent for man, and to cleanse man's souls. I am the blind prophet of Noel Christ. I shall grant my sight unto others. May God bless us forever, A-Men. 

                                                             Book  Two

                                                           Book of Isahiah

                                 1. In the beginning, God created all. God created the earth and God created heavens. God created all of the wonders known to man and all of the wonders yet unknown. And he deemed it good. God begat a son on earth named Jesus. Jesus Christ of Nazareth died for the sins of all mankind. He was slain upon the crucifix. After three days, Jesus arose from the dead and foretold of his next return to the world. Man lived on, finally man's sins became too much. Christ begat on earth a son, to die for the new sins of man. 2. In the beginning, God saw fit to make my mind slow. In the eyes of my peers, I was seen as not a man but a creature. Men were cruel to me, and they didn't care for me at all. I had no home, except for a home that I was forced to go to. And I was a burden to other people, that's what made my life even worse. One day as I was outside some local boys beat me. As I lied there bleeding, this was when the towers still stood,  I cried out, "Will someone help me? Please? Anyone?" Then he came to me. "Who are you crying too?" "Anyone who will listen." "Why don't you cry to the one who always will listen?" And I understood and I began to pray to God. And he bowed with me. He placed his hands on my head and he said "When we ask God to help our burdens, then he shall lift them and carry them upon his cross." And after that I felt different. I was like everyone else. Then he told me of his story and told me that I was to be one of his disciples. 3. After the baby was taken from the hospital, the nurse Sandra took him away and began to call him Noel. He was Christopher Noel. When the boy was young he was mute, and no man could cure him. Soon Sandra fell in love with an evil man named Dennis and they were married. Dennis was cruel and evil and he beat upon his wife Sandra, and he sinned. One day as Dennis beat upon Sandra, Noel walked in on the action. He caught the fist of Dennis and screamed out, "STOP!" And the mute could speak. And Dennis never lay another hand on Sandra. 4. At one time Noel became arrogant. He viewed himself as much more than a human. He was passing through a town when he saw a girl. The girl was beautiful and he watched as other men noticed and made advances upon her. But he also watched as the girl rejected each one. She was virtuous. She was pure and she was true. And Noel went to talk to her, and she was kind. After she left  he noticed that he felt different. In his heart something had grown for her and it was love. He was confused and asked God, "Why am I in love?" and God said. "So you can know the pain of man." 5. After he ran away from home and was saved, Noel met a man. This man was deliverer. Noel was sleeping in the park while the man asked him if he wanted a job. The pact was that if Noel worked for the man, called Donal, then he would have a place to live, clothes to wear, and food to eat. So Noel started working with the man. The man would drive the truck while Noel would unload and reload. The man had a dirty mouth and cursed all of the time and wasn't the greatest of people.  Noel knew that this was wrong. One day they were going on a long long trip. Noel, still being young, grew tired. He slept and Donal said nothing. They got there and Donal did not wish to wake the boy up. The boy had worked a lot lately. So Donal got up and went out to unload the truck. He tried to lift the huge box  but then saw it fall upon him. After it had fell upon him he cried out to God and cried out for forgiveness. Noel awoke, he walked to the back of the truck and saw Donal crying. Suddenly the box was gone and so was a burden from Donal's heart. "God has forgiven you."  6. For what Noel was nonbelievers punished him. He was beaten often times. One time he was beaten so bad he couldn't walk, then a man came to him. A man, called Jeffrey, stumbled upon him and helped him. He returned with Noel to his home and took care of him. He fed him and clothed him. While Noel was in bed and Jeffrey was taking care of him, it was then that Noel heard Jeffrey's sad story. He had been married and had children, when the wife died the aunt with bad intentions took away his children. She kidnapped them and wouldn't allow them to speak with their father. His two daughters would be 19 and 20. He wanted more than anything to speak with them again. After Noel had healed, the man gave him some money for food, and a long jacket to keep warm. As Noel was prepared to bid the man leave for he knew not how to repay him, he thought of it. "All of your dreams shall come true." Before Jeffrey could ask what it meant the phone rang. As Jeffrey spoke to his daughter, Noel was already gone. 7. As Noel walked alongside of a beach he looked out over to the waters, and there he saw a young boy playing. He was merely passing the beach along his way to another town and I and Asiyah were with him. Then we heard the little boy scream out. He was drowning. I nor Asiyah knew exactly what to do. Noel flung his coat off and he began to run toward the water. He ran across the water, never sinking, to the boy. He picked the boy out of the water and slowly walked back to the beach with the boy in his arms. He handed the boy back to his mother and said, "God gives a mother the holiest gift of all. The chance to give a gift. Make sure that gift never is hurt." And we walked away. 8. Now Noel was well known in some parts and some believers believed in him. They said that he was what he claimed to be and what we know he is. Well a grandmother crippled came to Noel. She begged Noel to cure her, she had gambled away money and couldn't pay the brokers. She was crippled for her sins. He said, "I shall not cure you, for wickedness shall not be rewarded, but I still love you." Then another Grandma came to him and she was cripple as well. She had been crippled trying to save her granddaughter from some cruel and evil men. She did not ask for curing. "You shall be cured." "Why?" she asked. "Because you gave yourself."  9. Noel has died and has returned. And No more shall he return. He was sent for man, and to cleanse man's souls. I am the prophet the mind for Noel Christ. I shall give my mind  unto others. May God bless us forever, A-Men. 

                                                          Book Three

                                                      Book of Joseph

                                   1. In the beginning, God created all. God created the earth and God created heavens. God created all of the wonders known to man and all of the wonders yet unknown. And he deemed it good. God begat a son on earth named Jesus. Jesus Christ of Nazareth died for the sins of all mankind. He was slain upon the crucifix. After three days, Jesus arose from the dead and foretold of his next return to the world. Man lived on, finally man's sins became too much. Christ begat on earth a son, to die for the new sins of man. 2. In the land of love of brothers, I had once been a normal man. My wife and daughter were killed and due to the attack a bullet struck my spine and I was left paralyzed. In the hospital I was forced to reside in I cried because that was the only thing I could do. One day as I lay in my bed a man came in and I could not tell him to go away he read the chart which told my story. And as he read it he began to cry. He could feel my pain. He walked over to me and he placed his hands on my chest. He said, "Those who suffer are those who are rewarded." And I was healed. And he told me of his story and that I was to be his disciple. 3. When Noel was young and after his mother left Dennis his mother died and it hurt him so much, and this was before he knew what he was. It hurt him so much and he knew not how to turn to God so he ran away. 4. At one point, Noel was in love with a girl named Angel. They were best of friends and he would talk to her everyday, and God's purpose for this was to show Noel about being human. Angel and Noel were so close, but one day he went to Angel's home. She was not there so he asked "Where is my darling Angel?" But there was no answer. He ran to Angel's mother and there he received his answer. Angel had been beaten, raped, and killed the previous night. "Why did this happen to me?" "So you could know what it was like to be a man." 5. Four couples came to Noel to speak with him. He looked into the first one's eyes and could see their story. The man had been unfaithful and so had the woman and Noel said unto them, "You two have committed adultery, and if you do not seek God, you shall go to Hell." And he thought that marriage was wrong and bad.  He looked into the second one's eyes and could see their story. The man had been unfaithful and lied so had the woman and Noel said unto them, "You two have committed adultery, and you have lied, and if you do not seek God, you shall go to Hell." And he thought that marriage was wrong and bad.   He looked into the third one's eyes and could see their story. The man had been unfaithful, lied, and stolen from the wife and so had the woman from the man and Noel said unto them, "You two have committed adultery, lied, and stolen and if you do not seek God, you shall go to Hell." And he thought that marriage was wrong and bad. The fourth couple came and he saw into their eyes. They had never lied nor cheated nor stolen. "And you to shall go to heaven." And he saw that marriage was good. 6. Noel came across a crying boy in the middle of winter and he said, "Boy why are you crying?" The boy said that his father had died two years ago and said that every time the snow fell that the boy could hear the father crying through the flakes. And Noel said, "Your father is always there." As he walked away he put his hands out and formed the shape of a cross. It began to snow. 7. All of the disciples and Noel sat beside a river. There was Asiyah the blind, Isaiah the mind, Joseph the lame, Ismael the sleeping, Aaron the mute, Scott the deaf, Daniel the shaking, Martin the disciple who heard voices, William the leper, Gregory the nocturne, Robert the crippled, and Vincent the betrayer. Then upon the water ripples began to form. The disciples began to tremble in fear so Noel told them to hide and they did. Then out of the water Satan came disguised as a dragon, and said unto Noel. "Be afraid, for I will destroy you." And Noel said unto Satan, "As long as I shall love the lord I shall not be afraid. As long as I love the lord, nothing shall harm my soul." The devil walked to the river and stuck a claw in and turned the water into blood. And he said "I can turn water into blood." Then Noel walked to the water and stuck his finger in and turned it back to water and said, "I can turn blood to water." 8. In the city where Vincent was found, the city where people walk upon the stars, Noel found blasphemy. In a dark alley the hypnotizing drugs of the devil were being sold. This was the plague that Noel had cured Vincent from and he knew he must do something. He marched to them and he said, "This is my temple and you turn it to a place of thieves." And he kicked the tables over. And the sellers of the drugs of the devil ran.    9. Noel has died and has returned. And No more shall he return. He was sent for man, and to cleanse man's souls. I am the lame prophet for Noel Christ. I shall teach man to walk in the light. May God bless us forever, A-Men. 

                                              Book Four

                                          Book of Ismael

                              1. In the beginning, God created all. God created the earth and God created heavens. God created all of the wonders known to man and all of the wonders yet unknown. And he deemed it good. God begat a son on earth named Jesus. Jesus Christ of Nazareth died for the sins of all mankind. He was slain upon the crucifix. After three days, Jesus arose from the dead and foretold of his next return to the world. Man lived on, finally man's sins became too much. Christ begat on earth a son, to die for the new sins of man. 2. In the beginning God saw fit to make me normal like everyone else. I resided in the city that never sleeps but soon I slept. While trying to save my wife and child I was hit by a truck. I was put into a coma, and during the coma, while I was in the hospital, he came to me. I don't know what he did but when I awoke his hands were on my chest and I knew that he was the one who had healed me. He told me of his story and told me that I would be one of his disciples. 3. At one point in time, while Noel was living with Donal, he awoke in the morning. He walked into Donal's room and Donal would not awaken. He began to cry and the angel Gabriel came to him, and the angel Gabriel said unto Noel, "Be not afraid, for death comes to all. Even unto you, death shall come. God has a set date, it matters only how you get there." 4. Noel came across many young teens underneath a tree indulging in the drugs of the devil. And Noel cried out to them, "STOP FOR YOU KNOW NOT WHAT YOU DO!!!" His voice was so powerful and passionate that everyone listened. "I shall tell you a story. Once upon a time, a man walked down a road. And as the man walked down the road he came across a tempter. The tempter offered him the world, but the man said no and continued to walk. Then along came a second man. The tempter came to the second man and offered him the world and the second man accepted. The first man who had not accepted did not receive the world, but he had all of his dreams and life wishes fulfilled and married and had beautiful children and died peacefully in his sleep. The other one took over the world and lived happily for a while, but then the day came when the world went to war and he was blamed. He was killed." They all began to cry. 5. The devil angered by the refusal of Noel, took him into the deepest of the forest. Noel lie their crying thinking that evil had won. While he cried 12 rabid wolves began to attack him, and they begin to rip and gnaw at his flesh. And Noel bled but he was never wounded. He stopped crying and he stopped bleeding. He reached out his hand and he touched one of the wolves. The wolf lied down and licked Noel's hand. One by one he touched all of the wolves and they were tame. 6. Noel was in a hospital one day and he came across a doctor going to jump out of a window. And he said unto the doctor, "What are you going to do?" The doctor said unto him, "I am going to die." Noel said unto him, "Yes you are, but may I show you something first?" The doctor said, "Sure." Noel took his hands and put them on the doctors head. Then the doctor saw everything. He saw the betrayal of Jesus, and he saw Jesus die. He felt the remorse that Judas felt and he felt his pain. He felt the pain that Judas felt as he hang. And then Noel removed his hands, and the doctor fell to his knees crying and praying for forgiveness. And he never committed suicide. 7. In the town where they walk upon the stars, Noel and his disciples walked down the street and they walked past some ladies of the night. As Noel walked by, one of the ladies propositioned him. She did not know it was him. Noel turned around and there he saw her. She saw him and fell upon her knees and wept for forgiveness of her sins. And he forgave her. 8. Noel sat upon a mountain overlook the ocean before his death. There he cried and he prayed and he sat for seven sleepless days and nights. He went up alone and he came down alone. Then Aaron the disciple came unto him and said, "My lord, why have you been on the mountain for so long?" And Noel said unto him, "To learn."  Then the disciple William came unto him and said, "My lord, did you learn?" Then Noel came to him and said, "I have learned." Then Martin the disciple came unto him and said, "What did you learn my lord?" Then Noel said unto him, "I learned that I shall die."    9. Noel has died and has returned. And No more shall he return. He was sent for man, and to cleanse man's souls. I am the sleeping prophet for Noel Christ. I shall teach man to wake in the light. May God bless us forever, A-Men. 

                                         Book Five

                                      Book of Aaron 

                             1. In the beginning, God created all. God created the earth and God created heavens. God created all of the wonders known to man and all of the wonders yet unknown. And he deemed it good. God begat a son on earth named Jesus. Jesus Christ of Nazareth died for the sins of all mankind. He was slain upon the crucifix. After three days, Jesus arose from the dead and foretold of his next return to the world. Man lived on, finally man's sins became too much. Christ begat on earth a son, to die for the new sins of man. 2. In the beginning, God saw fit to make me a mute. I had no ability to speak and I spent most of my days in silence. I was buried from society and I was mocked. I resided in the city that the natives had once ruled. A city that had lost a tower due to one of their own. I was a mute in this city. In this land, I was an outcast. Because of being an outcast I was harsh. I wished to speak only so I could curse. I came across a man speaking to four other men and telling them about heaven. I bumped into him and I was angry so I thrust him to the ground. I stared at him and I felt so guilty and I knelt down and I cried for forgiveness. I cried in silent tears. "Don't cry," the man said as he put his hands on my head. "For the moment you cry out to God then all shall hear." And I arose from crying and I could speak. He then told me that I was to become one of his disciples. 3. There was a time when Noel and his at the time seven followers were walking through a small town when they came across a burning orphanage. There were 9 children in the orphanage and the disciples and Noel ran into save them. And they saved them one by one. The children were happy to be saved as the saved the eighth one and as Noel went back to save the ninth child, Michael the angel appeared and said "You may not pass." And Noel said, "Why?" And Michael said unto him, "For God has a plan and some things must not be avoided." And the child died, and the child became an angel and watched over his sister that had been saved. 4. Noel came across two men who were pale who were beating a man because he was as dark as night. Noel came to the two men and he threw them down and he said unto them, "Gaze at your wrists." And they did, and he waved his hand over them and they began to bleed. And Noel said unto them, "He bleeds like you do so he is no different." As they looked down they began to scream but when they did they were no longer bleeding and when they looked up again, he was no longer there.   5. Noel came across a boy named Dale. Dale was not yet a man, but on his way. Dale said unto Noel, "Life is horrible. Life is a curse. I wish I could die." And Noel said unto him, "Let me tell you a story." And Dale began to listen. "Once upon a time there was a man named Tragedy. He had a brother named Zeb. Zeb did not believe in God, but Tragedy did. Zeb believed in absolutely nothing, and he had no morals to live by. He lived his life while thinking of the world as a burden and a horrible thing. However, despite his views of life, nothing bad ever happened to him. But little things, like dropping a piece of bread, or cutting his finger upon a broken piece of glass seemed like the end of the world to him. And all of his friends were tired of his complaining. Zeb died of a small cut, he bled to death. And he suffered as he died. He went straight to Hell for not believing in something. Then there was his brother Tragedy. Tragedy lead a very sad life. He was beaten half to death on numerous occasions, he witnessed the death of friends, and almost lost his love to death. Tragedy believed in God however. And in place of every horrible action that occurred, something miraculous was brought unto him. Tragedy never saw his life as sad, but that he was blessed. He saw life as a gift.  And when Tragedy died he ascended in heaven, because he believed." And Dale understood. 6. The devil was angry at Noel and he came unto Noel as a woman. And the devil said unto Noel, "Gaze upon me, aren't I beautiful?" "Yes, for all of God's children are beautiful." And the devil said, "Then gaze upon me. Kiss me and you shall have anything you want. Bow to me, and all of the world is yours." And Noel said unto him, "No, for kisses are reserved for love. And I love you not, and bowing is reserved for my lord. Dear Satan, you are not my lord." 7. Noel sat upon a mountain with the disciple Ismael. Ismael gazed up to the stars and asked, "Why do the stars shine so bright?" and Noel said unto him, "Because you want them to." 8. As Noel was led toward his death he was forced to carry hundreds of chains upon his back. He could barley stand. He could barley walk. He was forced to walk and people watched as this horrible action was done. No one would run to help. Then a man named Charles gazed upon and realized this was wrong. He ran to the side of Noel and said unto him, "My lord, let me carry your chains." And Noel said unto him, "No." And Charles said unto him, "Why not my lord?" And Noel said unto him, "For we all must carry our own chains."   9. Noel has died and has returned. And No more shall he return. He was sent for man, and to cleanse man's souls. I am the mute prophet for Noel Christ. I shall teach man to speak the words of light. May God bless us forever, A-Men. 

                                                    Book Six

                                                   Book of Scott

                            1. In the beginning, God created all. God created the earth and God created heavens. God created all of the wonders known to man and all of the wonders yet unknown. And he deemed it good. God begat a son on earth named Jesus. Jesus Christ of Nazareth died for the sins of all mankind. He was slain upon the crucifix. After three days, Jesus arose from the dead and foretold of his next return to the world. Man lived on, finally man's sins became too much. Christ begat on earth a son, to die for the new sins of man. 2. In the beginning, God saw fit to make me a deaf man. I lived in silence. I lived in the city where the bald eagle rained high. I could not read sign or lips so I truly was a deaf man. When I was young both of my parents had died and rather then go to an orphanage, which I had read of, I ran into the streets and there I resided. When people talked to me I could not understand. One night I came across a man. He was walking past me as I walked past a trash container. As I walked past him he grabbed my shoulder. He spun me around and when I saw into his face I saw something magical. I fell to my knees and I began to weep. I wept and I cried to God for mercy. He placed his hands on my ears and he spoke to me and I could hear him. He said unto me, "God has mercy upon his children." I could hear. That man told me that I was to be one of his disciples. 3. Noel sat in a church of many faiths for he knew not which one was correct or which one he should worship. He sat and he asked God, "How shall I worship you lord?" And God sent unto him three saints. The first saint said, "I am a Catholic and I burned at the stake." The second said, "I am a Baptist and I hung from a tree." The third said, "I am a Jew and I was buried alive." Then God sent an angel down to Noel. The angel was named Andrew and Andrew said unto him, "A Jew and Baptist can die just as easily as a Catholic." 4. Noel came across a couple who had dishonored the purpose of marriage. Noel looked into their eyes and he knew that. He looked at them and said unto them, "God granted you the right to indulge in sin by being wed in his presence. You have disobeyed God by partaking in sins of the flesh without saying his vows. Pray for forgiveness." And they prayed.  5. Noel sat in a light house and he watched the light out upon the water. The devil, being angry at Noel, came unto him and said, "Look upon the waters." And he did. And behold, the waters began to spit out demons. And the demons pulled from the bottom of the waters skeletons. And the skeletons danced upon the water. And the water became consumed and turned into fire. And the light from the lighthouse turned into a shadow. And the shadow of death covered the land. And the devil said unto Noel, "Bow to me." And Noel said unto him, "No." And the devil said, "Are you not scared?" And Noel said unto him, "Yes." And the devil said unto him, "Then why do you not bow to me?" And Noel said unto him, "For I am more scared of the wrath of my God." 6. Noel stood upon the banks of a might river and to him all kinds of people came and asked him for healing. Before too long too many people were coming. Noel said unto the people that had gathered by the river, "There were five brothers. There was Appelo, Laudantus, Parlous, Portaious, and Aideus. The five brothers came across a Dijinn who would be their slave and grant all of their wishes for the rest of their lives. The first four brothers took advantage of this and wished for more riches than imaginable. The last brother however was not so greedy and he simply said that he would get the things he desired by his own means. When the Dijinn, who was evil, when he died then all of the four brother's presents were taken away and lost forever. However the last brother who had earned his things, was able to keep what he had earned." 7. Noel sat upon a doorstep on All Hallow's Eve and watched as the children partook in a tradition. The children laughed and carried about. Behind the children came some parents. The parents came picketing and protesting and in their hands they held tablets. They came unto Noel and said unto him, "Sign this to stop this unholy abomination against God." And Noel said unto them, "The only abomination is that you believe the joy of children is unholy." 8. As Noel began to die under the fire while chained to the pole that he died upon, the ruler of those executing him, called P, said unto Noel, "Will you not cry?" And Noel said unto him, "No." And P said unto him, "Why not?" And Noel said, "For when I die I shall go to a far far better place."   9. Noel has died and has returned. And No more shall he return. He was sent for man, and to cleanse man's souls. I am the deaf prophet for Noel Christ. I shall teach man to hear the words of light. May God bless us forever, A-Men. 

                                            Book Seven

                                         Book of Daniel 

                                1. In the beginning, God created all. God created the earth and God created heavens. God created all of the wonders known to man and all of the wonders yet unknown. And he deemed it good. God begat a son on earth named Jesus. Jesus Christ of Nazareth died for the sins of all mankind. He was slain upon the crucifix. After three days, Jesus arose from the dead and foretold of his next return to the world. Man lived on, finally man's sins became too much. Christ begat on earth a son, to die for the new sins of man. 2. In the beginning, God saw fit to make me a normal man. I fought in the battle upon the dessert. But I came back to my homeland an unwanted man. I was forced to live in a park in a southern city of the sun. While I lived there I received the disease of the shakes. I could not stop shaking. People looked at me like a madman. I suffered from these shakes until one day when a man came to me. He looked at me with helping eyes and I prayed for him to help me. And he held me and unto me he said, "Help is reserved for those who need it. And help shall be granted to those who ask for it." And I ceased to shake and he told me that I was to be one of his disciples. 3. A nun by the name of Sister Katherine was working at a mental institution. While she was doing rounds she was locked in a place they called the "bad rounds," because all of the inmates were convicted criminals of violence. Four of these men gathered around her and beat her and raped her. She carried child because of this. In her eighth month of pregnancy she was sitting in the free time room, and there was Noel who had checked himself and at the time 7 disciples in. She came to him and she began to cry. Noel said unto him, "Sister Katherine why are you scared?" And the nun said unto him, "I have lost my bridle in an act of hatred and I carry child. No good can come from this evil." And Noel smiled and said unto her, "Good can come from any evil. For evil begat good, and good begat evil." 4. Noel came across a group of hypocrites. They pretended to be Christians but were not proper or did actions for their own benefit. Noel said unto them, "Let me tell you a story. There were three brothers. They were Neal, Jared, and Joshua. The angel Michael came unto them and told them that he would give them powers so that they could help mankind, if they did then they would be truly blessed by God. Neal was given the gift of turning stones into people. Jared was given the gift of turning wood into bread. Joshua was given the gift of turning fire into water. Each did do some good. Neal made men to help in armies and work. But then from a rock he made a wife for himself. Jared gave bread to the hungry but he did it to get gifts in return. Joshua gave water to those who needed it but he did it to spite his brothers. Then the day when Michael came unto them. He told the first brother, Neal,  that he would not receive God's gift because no matter how much he gave unto others he still thought he deserved some himself, and he committed extreme self indulgence and was selfish. He said unto the second brother, Jared, that he had given so he could be given too and he would not receive the gift's of God. The third brother, Joshua, came unto Michael and said that he had done better than his other brothers. Michael said unto him that acts of benevolence should not be done for spite and that he could not receive the gifts of God. After the angel had gone, the brothers repented and changed their ways. Joshua even helped his other brothers. And they all received the gifts of God." 5. Noel sat in a bank. While he sat in the bank a man came in with a mask intending to break a commandment. He held up a gun and screamed unto the people, "Everyone get down." Everyone got down except Noel who continued to stand. The man said to him again to sit down but Noel continued to stand. Noel began to walk toward him, and the man prepared to fire. Noel leaped forward and touched the tip of the gun and it became a snake and the snake coiled around the man's arm and the man ran away. 6. The son of the devil, Damion, came unto Noel and said unto him, "My father is stronger than you and has given me power to destroy you." And Noel said unto him, "Your father may rot  my corpse but my father protects my soul." And Damion said unto Noel, "When the world comes to an end, by my fathers side we shall reign over the world and rule in the kingdom of darkness, which shadows the light." And Noel said unto Damion, "When the world comes to an end, by my father's side we shall rain upon the world and rule in the kingdom of light, which blinds out darkness." 7. Noel came across a girl who wept beside a river. And Noel said unto her, "Why do you cry?" And she said, "I cannot trust my love." And Noel said, "Has your love given you any reason to doubt him?" And she said unto him, "No." And Noel said unto her, "You must trust. Trust is a root of love." And she looked in his eyes and believed him. "Now you must go and trust. Your love can grow like a mighty tree." 8. After the death, Vincent began to take his own life. He felt guilty and could not live on in his pain and his sorrow. He drove a blade into his own wrists and as he bled to death, Noel appeared before him as a spirit. And Noel said unto him as he embraced him, "I forgive you my brother."   9. Noel has died and has returned. And No more shall he return. He was sent for man, and to cleanse man's souls. I am the shaking prophet for Noel Christ. I shall teach man to stand sturdy in the light of the lord. May God bless us forever, A-Men. 

                                           Book Eight 

                                          Book of Martin 

                                 1. In the beginning, God created all. God created the earth and God created heavens. God created all of the wonders known to man and all of the wonders yet unknown. And he deemed it good. God begat a son on earth named Jesus. Jesus Christ of Nazareth died for the sins of all mankind. He was slain upon the crucifix. After three days, Jesus arose from the dead and foretold of his next return to the world. Man lived on, finally man's sins became too much. Christ begat on earth a son, to die for the new sins of man. 2. In the beginning, God saw fit to make me a normal man. I led a normal life and I had a wife and children. One day four men broke into my home and slaughtered everything. It drove my mind wild. I began to hate God. I began to hear voices in my mind, constantly. They never stopped screaming. I was put into a mental institution and there I came across a man named Noel, or rather he came across me. He came unto me and he said unto me, "My wounded friend, I know you are in pain. But to take away your pain, you may only turn to God." And he placed one hand on mine and the other on my head, and for the first time I prayed. And the voices stopped screaming. Noel told me of who he was and that I was to be one of his disciples. 3. Noel sat upon a table in the middle of a library and he spoke unto a child. The child cried because he thought that no one loved him. The child said unto Noel, "I don't think I should live because no one believes in me and no one has any love for me." And Noel said unto the child, "You live not for others will, but for the will of God to live for others. God always believes in you and God always loves you." 4. Noel came across a young boy sitting underneath a tree weeping. Noel said unto him, "Why do you weep?" The boy said unto Noel, "For I am hurt by my love." And Noel said unto him, "Being hurt is a part of life. And those we love hurt us the most, even when they mean to. She didn't mean to hurt you." The boy looked in his eyes and believed him. And Noel said unto him, "Go find her, and soon your love shall flow like a river." 5. Noel came across a group of people who thought of love as something wrong and as something wicked. And they said unto Noel, "God gave us love so we would not sin, it is no emotion and it makes him cry." And Noel said unto them, "I shall tell you a story. A long time ago in a kingdom called Greece there were two people. A man named Leander and a woman named Hero. Now Leander was a prince and Hero was a princess but they were of different polases and their families forbid them from being together. But they knew that this was what was supposed to be.  So every night Leander would swim across the sea that separated them, so he could be with his love. One night a bodyguard saw this and he shot Leander for being a traitor. Out of heartache Hero died. Two innocents died and kingdoms were destroyed because people thought love should not be. God is happy when two of his children can love one another. He is only sad, when his children believe that love is not real." 6. And Noel came unto a girl, and her name was Annie, and she had been beaten and raped. And held her in his arms as he watched her die. And Noel took Annie to a church, a Catholic cathedral. And he lied her down and the statues of Mother Mary began to weep in blood. And Noel began to heal her, but Gabriel the angel came down and said unto him, "No you may not do this. This child is supposed to die." And Noel wept as he watched her die. 7. Noel sat underneath a tree and prayed. The devil came unto Noel as a serpent. And bit Noel upon the heel. Noel fell to the ground and began to slip away. The devil was happy. Noel went into a strange sleep and was confronted by Andrew, the angel of death. And the Angel of death said unto Noel, "I am death and you have come to me, who are you?" And the devil had hoped that death would not ask this and would merely kill him. And Noel said unto death, "I am Noel, the son of Christ." And death bowed down before the son of the lord, and death set Noel free. 8. As they were going to kill Noel, they put him down on the ground. A man named Heath held onto Noel's body while a man named Silvo hammered into Noel's skull nine nails. They formed a crown of nails, barley getting the tips in, so as not to kill him. And he bled and blood soaked his hair. And no one stopped it.  9. Noel has died and has returned. And No more shall he return. He was sent for man, and to cleanse man's souls. I am the voice hearing prophet for Noel Christ. I shall teach man to listen to all the voices of the lord. May God bless us forever, A-Men. 

                                                       Book Nine

                                                      Book of William

                              1. In the beginning, God created all. God created the earth and God created heavens. God created all of the wonders known to man and all of the wonders yet unknown. And he deemed it good. God begat a son on earth named Jesus. Jesus Christ of Nazareth died for the sins of all mankind. He was slain upon the crucifix. After three days, Jesus arose from the dead and foretold of his next return to the world. Man lived on, finally man's sins became too much. Christ begat on earth a son, to die for the new sins of man. 2. In the beginning, God made me a leper. I am William, the youngest of the disciples. I have always been a leper and when my parents were alive they could not afford to treat me. When they died I was forced to live in an alley, behind the trash. At the age of twelve Noel came unto me, and I was scared. For I was scared of people. He come unto me and immediately put his hand on the side of my face, something no one's ever done, not even my parents. He said unto me, "Though you think none love you, God always loves you." And the spots on my face and my fear vanished. And he told me what he was and that I was to be one of his disciples. 3. Noel came unto a place of music. And men and women stood outside, and they said unto him, "Music is the devil." And Noel said unto them, "You are liars. For the devil is evil. And music is the soul. Music is the expression of feelings which God gave you. Music is a person's emotion and their mind. These are gifts that God granted. So are God's gifts evil?" 4. Noel went back to the land where Annie had been killed and he found her killers. Her killers were called Matt and Bradley. And Noel said unto them, "You are evil. For you have taken the life of one of your sisters. You have stripped of innocence and the gift that God gave her. For your unspeakable crime, you shall be punished." And the two pleaded for themselves not to be punished and they pleaded not for forgiveness. And Noel said unto them, " I, son of the Lord, curse you. Never again shall you harm another living creature. You shall never strip another of God's children of it's innocence except the innocence of the animals that you so happen to come about. You shall be stripped of all that you have taken away from her, but your sorrow shall last for eternity. And forever shall you bear the mark of evil and of Cain upon your head." And the curse of the innocent takers came to pass. They still live on, they can never see, never hear, never speak, never feel, never taste, never smell, and will never die. And they bear the mark of Cain upon their heads. 5. Noel came across another drowning boy and he went out to save him. He walked into the waters alone. When he got there the devil appeared from the dirt of the ground and he raised his hands and the waters began to boil. And the fish died and all other animals melted, and Noel continued to walk with the boy in his arms, and Noel saved the boy. 6. Noel came across a boy in a hospital. And the boy was dying because of his father. The boy, who was not much younger than I, had said something to upset his father while his father was in the influence of the devil. His father had beaten him almost to death. Noel placed one hand over the boy's heart and the other upon his fore head. And he whispered into the boy's ear, "All are children of God, and God shall always tend to his children's wounds." 7. Noel took his disciples to an institution and outside they sat. And Aaron asked unto him, "Why do we come here?" And Noel said unto them, "To understand it all." And they went in and stayed, and when they came out, they understood it all. 8. As they were going to kill Noel they wanted him to burn. So Nicholas took a drink of the devil and threw it all over the son of the lord so he would burn better.   9. Noel has died and has returned. And No more shall he return. He was sent for man, and to cleanse man's souls. I am the cured leper prophet for Noel Christ. I shall teach men to have a new face. A face of the lord. May God bless us forever, A-Men. 

                                                    Book Ten

                                                 Book of Gregory

                             1. In the beginning, God created all. God created the earth and God created heavens. God created all of the wonders known to man and all of the wonders yet unknown. And he deemed it good. God begat a son on earth named Jesus. Jesus Christ of Nazareth died for the sins of all mankind. He was slain upon the crucifix. After three days, Jesus arose from the dead and foretold of his next return to the world. Man lived on, finally man's sins became too much. Christ begat on earth a son, to die for the new sins of man.  2. In the beginning, God made me a strange man, and I had always saw myself as a monster. I could not sleep. I could only sleep every now and then, it was horrible. I looked like a creature. My skin was pale and my eyes stretched out and droopy. At night when I couldn't sleep, I would roam the streets. As I roamed the streets one night, I came across a man. The moment I saw him, I collapsed upon him. He embraced me. He said unto me, "Don't be afraid, sleep." When I awoke, my concepts of being a monster and my problems were gone, and I felt relieved. He told me who he was and said that I was to be his disciple. 3. Noel came across a group of teenagers and he knew they were arrogant, and pride cometh before a fall. And noel said unto them, "I shall tell you a story. This is the story of Lullaby and Arrogos. Lullaby and Arrogos were girls and they were kidnapped by a monster named Nexanus. Now Nexanus loved music and one of the reasons he kidnapped these two, was the fact that he knew that they both sang. He wanted the one who sang the most beautiful. So he put the two in a singing test. Who ever sang the most beautiful would be spared, and the other would be eaten alive. Arrogos was a very arrogant girl and she told Lullaby that she would surely win. And she sang beautifully it's true. But Lullaby swore that she would do her best, and assured herself that she was no better than anyone, for the Bible teaches to be humble. But she sang far more beautiful then Arrogos. But when Arrogos was about to be eaten, Lullaby pleaded. For she thought Arrogos' voice was so beautiful that it be not destroyed. Because of Lullaby's compassion she was set free and Arrogos was to meet the same fate, but before she left she said unto the monster that she realized that he must have been hard of hearing for anyone could tell she had the most beautiful voice in the world. For her arrogance she was kept slave of the monster, and to this day she still is."  4. Noel was walking with his twelve disciples along the sea shore upon rocky mountains. Vincent was convincing the others that he held no true power. And although Vincent spoke not to Noel, Noel knew what Vincent had said. And Noel said unto them, "Be silent and watch." And Noel stepped out onto the stone of Angels. He help up his hands and he cried out. And a storm came. The Storm of Tears. And he turned back to his disciples and smiled unto them. 5. Noel sat outside of a church admiring it's beauty. The devil came unto Noel and was angry. The devil saw that Noel was admiring the beauty of the church and he cast a fire around the church, and the devil thought that Noel could do nothing. Noel went to the fire and blew upon it and it went away. 6. Noel came across a group of people who complained of the harshness of life and he spoke unto them, "Let me tell you the story of Lale. Lale was burdened by his worries and he asked God to help him carry his cross. And God said that he would let Lale choose a new cross. So Lale went into a room full of crosses so he could pick a new one. The crosses were huge, some of them as tall as him, some taller, some so tall he could not see the top. Then he saw in the corner a small tiny cross, and Lale said, 'I'll take that one.' And God said unto Lale, 'But that's the one you started with.' " 7. Noel traveled everywhere. He came to a small town where a boy named Trey resided. The boy named Trey was young, younger than the youngest disciple. And Trey said unto Noel, "I believe in you and I have faith in what you say you are." And Noel said unto Trey, "And you are a wise boy." And Trey asked Noel, "Can I be a disciple of you?" And Noel said unto Trey, "Disciples do not ask to be disciples they are chosen, I am sorry." And Trey was sad, but he knew he had to accept it. And the day came when the devil came to kill Noel. Somehow Trey saw this. Trey darted in front of the devil as the devil through a spear towards the heart of Noel Christ. And the spear struck Trey and he fell to the ground. Noel wept for his fallen friend. And he cried for his life. And Trey continued to die, and Noel placed his hands upon Trey's dying body. And Noel began to pray, "Dear Heavenly Father, May you grant unto those who sacrifice for the lives of others, the ability to soar with the wings of your grace. May you grant all of your children the light of the lord. May you show unto them the kingdom of heaven." And Trey arose from the ground and wings came from his back and he became an angel. And Trey is the angel of the children and he flew to heaven. 8. And before they killed him, the devil took Noel to a temple of evil on the other side of the world. And he let Noel free. And Noel knew that the devil was somewhere in the temple and to return home he must find him. Noel began to search for the devil and he came unto gargoyles and statues of ferocious men. And all at once the men came to life and stared at Noel with a look of vengeance and evil. And they were to attack Noel but Noel fell to his knees and he began to pray unto the lord. "Dear Heavenly Father, Blessed are they that seek protection from evil through you. Blessed are those who are protected from evil by you. May you gaze upon me as blessed too." And the evil of stone broke and crumbled into a million pieces.   9. Noel has died and has returned. And No more shall he return. He was sent for man, and to cleanse man's souls. I am the nocturnal prophet for Noel Christ. I shall teach men to wake in the light of the lord. May God bless us forever, A-Men. 

                                                     Book Eleven

                                                    Book of Robert

                                    1. In the beginning, God created all. God created the earth and God created heavens. God created all of the wonders known to man and all of the wonders yet unknown. And he deemed it good. God begat a son on earth named Jesus. Jesus Christ of Nazareth died for the sins of all mankind. He was slain upon the crucifix. After three days, Jesus arose from the dead and foretold of his next return to the world. Man lived on, finally man's sins became too much. Christ begat on earth a son, to die for the new sins of man.  2. In the beginning, God saw fit to make me a normal man, but that all changed. I had once been a teacher of modern remembrance and history, but one day I was hit by a vehicle. I lost the ability of my legs and lost the will to teach. Because of this I lost a job, I lost the way to pay for my home, so I was moved out. I became a homeless cripple residing in whatever parks I could, living in a wheel chair. But then one day, a young man came unto me and without asking he placed his hands upon my crippled legs and said unto me, "And lo and behold, the lord shall come unto his people and teach the lame to walk." And I could walk once again. Then he told me who he was and that I was to become one of his disciples. 3. Noel and his disciples came across a group of people who were rude, and Noel said unto them, "I shall tell you the story of Dramanus and Annus. Dramanus was the brother of his sister Annus. Now the two lived in a place called Babylon, and Babylon had schools much like you do now. Now at school there was a vile child named Antigus. Antigus enjoyed to mock others and he truly enjoyed mocking Dramanus and Annus. One day Dramanus had enough of it and instead of telling Antigus what he was doing wrong he insulted him and did not turn the other cheek. Because of his action he was viewed as a worse man then Antigus. And for the rest of his life he was burdened with a sorrow upon his heart. There came a day when Annus had had enough as well, but when she spoke unto Antigus she told him things not to make him feel bad but to make him see what he was doing. And everyone viewed her as a hero, and she lived a peaceful life." 4. There came a time when Noel came across two young girls who were weeping for their slain father who had been killed in a horrible action. Their father's name was Brandon. Noel came unto them and without saying a word, placed his hands upon Brandon and resurrected his lifeless body.   5. Noel came across a man who doubted his power and the man said unto Noel, "You are no son of God." And Noel turned around and slammed his fist into the ground and the earth slip and the earth shook and trees fell and beasts howled and Noel turned back to the man and said unto him, "No I am the son of Jesus." 6. Noel came across a group of people who were protesting children because they wore black, and Noel said unto them, "You are wrong. You say that these children are unholy because they dress in the colors of the night, but the night is sacred for it is natural. There is no evil in the color black, just in the blackness of one's heart." 7. And Noel came across a child and the child was familiar for her name was Grace. And Grace knew not who the man was but the man said unto her, "You are my child upon earth though you be not of blood. From the home in heaven I shall watch over you. The holyspirit lies within your heart and one day you shall reach my people. You shall do wondrous things." 8. Noel was in the temple of evil and he found the devil. And the devil sat in a throne of fire with women all around him and the devil said unto Noel, "You will die." And Noel said unto the devil, "I know, and one day so shall you." 9. Noel has died and has returned. And No more shall he return. He was sent for man, and to cleanse man's souls. I am the crippled prophet for Noel Christ. I shall teach men to walk in the light of the lord. May God bless us forever, A-Men. 

                                                      Book Twelve

                                                    Book of Vincent 

                                        1. In the beginning, God created all. God created the earth and God created heavens. God created all of the wonders known to man and all of the wonders yet unknown. And he deemed it good. God begat a son on earth named Jesus. Jesus Christ of Nazareth died for the sins of all mankind. He was slain upon the crucifix. After three days, Jesus arose from the dead and foretold of his next return to the world. Man lived on, finally man's sins became too much. Christ begat on earth a son, to die for the new sins of man. 2. In the beginning, God saw fit to make me a normal man. I became addicted to the drugs and illusions of the devil, and I changed. I am the betrayer. I am from the land where the people walk upon the stars. It was there that a man named Noel came unto me. He could see into me and saw what was wrong. He placed his hands upon me and said unto me, "God may cure any sickness." And my needs were gone. Then he told me of his story, and I was to become one of his disciples. 3.Dear Heavenly Father, Blessed are they who are weak yet desire to be strong. Blessed are they who are strong yet know what it is to be weak. Blessed are they. Grant me the wisdom to walk in the strong man's path but have the weak man's passion. Grant me the strength to uphold your words and your truths. Grant me the ability to exalt your faith upon high.4. Dear Heavenly Father, Blessed are those who keep the peace. Blessed are they who try to keep the peace. Grant me wisdom to love my neighbor as if it were my son. Grant me the strength to abolish all disputes and all hatred. Grant me the ability to be my brother's keeper. 5. Dear Heavenly Father, Blessed are they who trust. Blessed are they who have been hurt and still trust. Grant me the wisdom to be trusting to all of my brothers. Grant me the strength to abolish all doubt and to restore faith in myself. Grant me the ability to go on through the world, being a person who others are not afraid to trust. 6. Dear Heavenly Father, Blessed are they who are innocent. Blessed are those yet unborn but shall be innocent. Blessed are those who live their entire life in innocence. Blessed are those who try to hold on to innocence. Blessed are those who encourage the holding of innocence. Grant me the wisdom to see innocence and to not destroy it and to try and sustain my own throughout my life in a world of sin and temptation. Grant me the strength to uphold the virtues of innocence and to mock no others for doing the same. Grant me the ability to have innocence as a moral and a dream and a goal and a virtue. 7. Dear Heavenly Father, Blessed are the hungry. Blessed are the thirsty. Blessed are the needy. Blessed are the hungry who give their food unto others. Blessed are the thirsty who would rather drink water than wine. Blessed are the needy who ask for nothing. Grant me the wisdom to give out charity and never look back. Grant me the strength to be a keeper to all of my brother's despite how much keeping they need and let me be a friend, a brother, a father, and a teacher. Grant me the ability to do all I can for the blessed. 8. Dear Heavenly Father, Blessed are they who seek forgiveness. For I am the betrayer, but do we not all deserve to be forgiven. I am a child of God, and I love God with all of my heart. Forever my soul shall torment it's self for what I have done. I have sinned upon your name. I have betrayed your faith. Dear lord, will you not forgive me. For blessed are we all.  9. Noel has died and has returned. And No more shall he return. He was sent for man, and to cleanse man's souls. I am the betrayer of Noel Christ. May God bless and forgive us all forever, A-Men. 

                                                Book Thirteen

                                       The Death of Noel Christ

                           1. In the beginning, God created all. God created the earth and God created heavens. God created all of the wonders known to man and all of the wonders yet unknown. And he deemed it good. God begat a son on earth named Jesus. Jesus Christ of Nazareth died for the sins of all mankind. He was slain upon the crucifix. After three days, Jesus arose from the dead and foretold of his next return to the world. Man lived on, finally man's sins became too much. Christ begat on earth a son, to die for the new sins of man. 2. Noel cured Vincent of his addictions and turned him to lead the path of righteousness. Vincent soon longed for the drugs of the devil that he had been turned from, so he went to the lords of the drugs of the devil.3. In the city where Vincent was found, the city where people walk upon the stars, Noel found blasphemy. In a dark alley the hypnotizing drugs of the devil were being sold. This was the plague that Noel had cured Vincent from and he knew he must do something. He marched to them and he said, "This is my temple and you turn it to a place of thieves." And he kicked the tables over. And the sellers of the drugs of the devil ran.   4. Vincent came unto the evil ones and he pleaded for what he wanted. And they said that he had betrayed them and that his friend had been making troubles for them, and he said "Take it out on him. I shall lead you to him, just please here." The lords said, "If you give us him we shall give you whatever you want for free," and it was agreed. 5. Noel sat upon a mountain overlook the ocean before his death. There he cried and he prayed and he sat for seven sleepless days and nights. He went up alone and he came down alone. Then Aaron the disciple came unto him and said, "My lord, why have you been on the mountain for so long?" And Noel said unto him, "To learn."  Then the disciple William came unto him and said, "My lord, did you learn?" Then Noel came to him and said, "I have learned." Then Martin the disciple came unto him and said, "What did you learn my lord?" Then Noel said unto him, "I learned that I shall die." 6. Noel wept in a small garden in a small park for he knew that this was his last night on earth. And then Vincent came to him and Vincent gave him a kiss upon his cheek and Noel said unto him, "Vincent, I knew that you would betray me with a kiss, but fear not. I forgive you." And they seized Noel. 7. They took Noel and they pulled him out into the street. Two of the lords held him while two others grabbed chains and the other two thrust the chains and beat him and Noel bled. He did not cry but he bled. 8. They then took Noel to a pole and they got a chain and tied him to it. They tied him really tight and as he was tied they punched him, mocked him, and spit in his eye. 9. As they were going to kill Noel, they put him down on the ground. A man named Heath held onto Noel's body while a man named Silvo hammered into Noel's skull nine nails. They formed a crown of nails, barley getting the tips in, so as not to kill him. And he bled and blood soaked his hair. And no one stopped it. 10. As Noel was led toward his death he was forced to carry hundreds of chains upon his back. He could barley stand. He could barley walk. He was forced to walk and people watched as this horrible action was done. No one would run to help. Then a man named Charles gazed upon and realized this was wrong. He ran to the side of Noel and said unto him, "My lord, let me carry your chains." And Noel said unto him, "No." And Charles said unto him, "Why not my lord?" And Noel said unto him, "For we all must carry our own chains." 11. Then a man named Nicholas poured gasoline on him, and lit a match and threw it at him. While his body went up in flames not once did he cry. But people came to watch and people cried and wept for in their hearts they knew this was wrong. One of the lords, while watching this, found God. He was sat on fire as well. 12.As Noel began to die under the fire while chained to the pole that he died upon, the ruler of those executing him, called P, said unto Noel, "Will you not cry?" And Noel said unto him, "No." And P said unto him, "Why not?" And Noel said, "For when I die I shall go to a far far better place." 13. And as Noel died the skies split open and the light of the lord welcomed Noel home. 14. Noel has died and has returned. And No more shall he return. He was sent for man, and to cleanse man's souls. May God bless us forever, A-Men. 


End file.
